


lips pressed close

by changgus



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Hoshi Never Got Veneers, Anal Sex, Friends to Lovers, M/M, background jeonghan/seokmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28684464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changgus/pseuds/changgus
Summary: It starts, as many things do for Soonyoung, as a bit.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Comments: 14
Kudos: 121
Collections: Seventeen Rare Pair Fest: 2 Rare 2 Pair





	lips pressed close

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [SVTRarePairFest2](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SVTRarePairFest2) collection. 



> **Prompt:**  
>  Soonyoung/Jun + kissing the homies goodnight. The original Reddit post has been deleted but this link has similar energy, so take any inspo you need from either of these.
> 
> Any rating!
> 
> URL: http://answers.yahoo.com/question/index?qid=20181227085243AAsEoiz

It starts, as many things do for Soonyoung, as a bit.

He thinks he was drunk the first time, probably, and trying to prove a point, definitely. Soonyoung’s always been tactile anyway. He loves holding hands, having someone play with his hair, draping himself over someone’s lap.

Making sure to give all the homies a little goodnight kiss didn’t really feel that different. Regardless, it’s definitely a capital t Thing now and Soonyoung is committed.

He squishes Seokmin’s cheeks between his hands on his way out of the living room and smacks a wet kiss against his forehead, catches Jeonghan in the kitchen where he’s getting a glass of water and rubs his nose into the side of his face, tilts himself over the back of Wonwoo’s gaming chair to press into the top of his head.

“Hey, you’re gonna mess me up.” Wonwoo huffs out air through his nose, but there’s a curve to his mouth anyway.

“Goodnight, dude.”

“Night.”

It’s the middle of the week and the middle of the semester which means there’s only one other person in the house Soonyoung needs to get his lips on tonight - Junhui.

He’s not sure when he started saving Junhui for last but it was probably around the time he made the connection between the curve of Junhui’s smile and the way his cheeks heat up when he mirrors it.

He finds him halfway out of the bathroom, old sleep shirt draping off his shoulders. They’d met sophomore year when Junhui thought he’d trained his roommate’s dog to run to their apartment door from the elevator and only found out when he ended up in Soonyoung’s that it was just whichever door was open in their hall first.

Sometimes, when he gets to see Junhui like this, he thinks about finding that old roommate and giving his dog a kiss for bringing Junhui into his life. 

When Soonyoung had convinced Junhui to go in on the house with them, Jihyo had said it was _Too many Geminis in one house, like too many cooks in the kitchen._ He’d looked at Junhui then and they’d both shrugged.

It couldn’t have been an entirely fair assessment anyway when Jihyo was living with the same exact amount in her home and him and Junhui got along great, perfectly, they were nailing it.

“Bed already?” Junhui runs his hand through his hair where it’s still wet from his shower.

“Dance Comp, bright and early.” Soonyoung supplies. Morning classes had not been his choice, because despite whatever anyone else said, it’s never worth it waking up that early.

“Nice.” Junhui says around a smile far more sincere than it needs to be.

And because he knows what Soonyoung is looking for, Junhui presents his cheek like a gift, tapping the skin with his finger. Soonyoung makes the most exaggerated over-the-top kissy sound he can when he leans in and presses his lips there.

\---

Kwon Soonyoung does not do things in half measures. Whether that’s dancing, or taking care of his friends, or having crushes on 6’ tall boys who own mini hot dog cookers and live in his house.

Everything is big in his chest and he feels it so much all the time. 

He knows what lovesick looks like on him and when he looks at Junhui it is all cartoon heart eyes and maybe just a bit of train whistle steam coming out of his ears. If he ever took his notes in a real paper notebook, Wen Junhui’s name would be right there in the margins.

\---

It’s late fall and just cold enough that the air bites through Soonyoung’s cardigan but not cold enough to keep them from walking home instead of taking the bus. They usually get maybe one real good cold day a year and even then it’s hot enough by noon that everyone’s peeling off their coats on their way home from morning classes anyway.

One year it had actually snowed and the city wasn’t ready for it at all. Soonyoung and Junhui had built the world’s smallest and saddest snowman out front in the small gap of grass between their front porch and the cracked sidewalk. Seokmin had donated his scarf to their cause on his way up the porch steps. 

They’d braved the salted streets long enough to run to the market and Seokmin made everyone his mother’s sundubu jjigae and because they still didn’t have real furniture yet they’d all eaten it sitting on the floor of the living room, warming their hands on the bowls.

Now there’s just a breeze and the crunch of dead leaves under their feet. Soonyoung clings to Junhui’s side, arms wrapped around his elbow, because he’s in a good mood and he wants to. 

Seokmin and Jeonghan are walking just ahead of them, hands linked in the pocket of Seokmin’s jacket.

It’s one of those nights where everything feels like it’s as it should be. They’d gone out to dinner downtown on what was most definitely _not_ a double date and are now making the slow journey home through the park.

“You ever think about jumping into the fountain?” Junhui leans down and whispers it into his ear like a secret, like they’re in on something together.

“Hm,” Soonyoung eyes the fountain in question thoughtfully. It’s large and looming right in the center of the park, on the front of almost every postcard. “The fence isn’t too high. I think we could jump it.”

Sometimes Junhui is a mystery to him. He looks into his eyes and can’t tell what he’s thinking. Other times, it feels like their minds are melded together, tuned to the same station.

“ _Easily_.” Junhui leans back like the obviousness is a physical weight. “If I gave you a boost you could just, like, swing your legs over.”

He knocks his shoulder into Soonyoung’s and Soonyoung tightens his hold on his arm.

“We could do it after graduation, robes and everything. Hey, that should be a tradition.”

The four of them make it back to the house under the orange glow of the streetlamps lining their block, even the one that blinks out everytime they walk past. Their house is old, a robin’s egg blue under all the cracks and vines, with a sagging front porch and rocking chair Junhui had dragged home one day.

Seokmin eases the front door open but even with practice it still makes a horrible sound, like always.

Inside it’s chilly, modern heating a luxury they haven’t quite been afforded. Soonyoung sticks to Junhui’s side like glue, even as they slide off their shoes, their coats, until they’re alone and down the front hallway.

“Goodnight, Juniper.”

At the bottom of the stairs, Soonyoung cups Junhui’s face between his hands and kisses the wrinkle right between his brows.

\---

That first night, the one that started everything, Junhui had turned his head at the last second and Soonyoung caught the corner of his mouth. The menthol in his chapstick made Soonyoung’s lips tingle.

Somewhere in his snapchat archive there’s a blurry video, camera never quite settling on anything right in his drunk hands.

“Is it gay to kiss your homies goodnight?” He says, over and over again, giggling into the camera as each of his friends let him nuzzle into their faces. And then the clip of Junhui, right at the end.

\---

Quiet nights are good too, when they all sit together in the living room and just exist in each other’s company.

Wonwoo’s settled in the good chair with his glasses halfway down his nose and a book he’s only kind of reading. Jeonghan sits in the chair opposite, Seokmin on the floor between his legs. Soonyoung curls against Junhui’s side on the couch under the guise of sharing the throw blanket.

The TV drones on in the background just for the noise.

“I just don’t think you get to talk when you keep buying the big pints of Chunky Monkey even though you _know_ you’re lactose intolerant.” Jeonghan says very pointedly in Soonyoung’s direction.

“We don’t know that. Where’s the proof?”

“Which part? The pints literally in your freezer right now or the fact that you’ll be complaining about your stomach in an hour?” He runs his hands through Seokmin’s hair while he talks.

Soonyoung makes an offended noise high in the back of his throat. 

It’s easy like this - the back and forth, Junhui warm against his side, the sound of canned laughter from the TV to fill any silence. He likes how comfortable it is, this family they’ve built together. Junhui’s fingers find their way into Soonyoung’s hair.

At some point the others start to drift away. Jeonghan is still pretending he doesn’t live here despite having books on the shelf in the living room and his laundry getting mixed in with Seokmin’s and subsequently Soonyoung’s more than once. He has Seokmin walk him to the door. Wonwoo says something about his morning class on his way to bed.

Soonyoung finds himself sliding down until his head is cradled in Junhui’s lap.

They end up playing the last DVD any of them had put in the PlayStation and Junhui brushes his hand over Soonyoung’s shoulder to grab for his hand. They touch each other so easily, like taking a breath, like blinking.

“I heard there’s a version where they edited in little cat buttholes on all the cats.”

“That’s so much better than forgetting the hands.” Soonyoung replies, turning in Junhui’s lap so he can look up at his face. The TV light casts weird shapes over the planes of his features and Soonyoung thinks no one should look this good while he can see up their nose.

It’s quiet for a moment, just the sound of the TV and the even way Junhui breathes. Soonyoung’s hand is sweaty. He curls his fingers just enough to squeeze their palms together tighter.

He feels safe and warm in a way that reminds him of being young, of pretending to be asleep in the back of his parents car on the way home just so his dad would carry him inside.

“Are you falling asleep on me?”

“No.” Soonyoung says with his eyes closed, pushing his cheek against Junhui’s thigh. “I would never.”

“And now he lies too.” Junhui scoffs above his head. “I’m hurt.”

Soonyoung sits up, disentangling their hands in the process. He catches himself smiling as soon as they make eye contact, the kind of big goofy smile that has his gums and all his pointy teeth showing.

“You know I’m not goin’ to sleep without doing this.” He takes Junhui’s face in his hands and tilts his head forward, presses his lips to Junhui’s temple, soft.

When he pulls away, Junhui’s eyes are bright.

\---

There are few things that make Soonyoung happier than having all of his people under one roof.

Jihoon’s setting up a curated playlist in the living room while Hansol sets up his projector. Mingyu and Seokmin are hip to hip in the kitchen, Minghao and Jeonghan watching from their perch on the island.

They’re between three different conversations and keep laughing whenever they lose the plot. Jeonghan nearly knocks the bowl of punch he’d poured an unspeakable amount of alcohol into off the counter.

Affection swells within Soonyoung like air in a helium balloon, curves his cheeks up.

The front door pushes open and it’s Seungcheol with two cases of beer followed closely by Jihyo and Sana who were clearly in the middle of making some sort of joke at his expense. He claps Soonyoung on the shoulder as he brushes past him in the hall.

Soonyoung flits between rooms, saying his hellos as more people filter in and between drinks. 

He builds up a buzz quickly. Soonyoung’s not a lightweight, but he is intimately familiar with his limits. He does shots in the kitchen and feels his face get red and dewy.

Hansol’s projector flashing against the back wall of their living room has the room bathed in colored light, alternating pink and purple and blue. It gives everything this warmth, this brightness. Soonyoung feels a little bit like he’s floating.

He’s also sweating. His t-shirt sticks to the small of his back. Their house being older is fun sometimes, but other times it just means bad ventilation and creaky floorboards. And Soonyoung gets hot easily anyway, even without the press of all these people.

Seungkwan breaks away from his circle with Yewon and Eunbi to drag Soonyoung into the middle of the room for the one obligatory Wonder Girls song of the night. They attempt the choreography with passion if nothing else.

The song cuts to something fast and upbeat after that, one of the songs him and Junhui refer to as _theirs_ and turn up extra loud in the car. Soonyoung scans the living room until his eyes catch on him, laughing as he spins Minghao under his arm. Soonyoung waits until Minghao is catching his breath to cut in.

“May I have this dance?” Soonyoung bows dramatically with one hand tucked behind his back and the other presented as Junhui’s to take. Junhui curtsies, hand pinched around the edge of his imaginary skirt hem, and accepts. 

Soonyoung feels best when he’s dancing, feels the most in his body. He knows he’s hot. He knows that people look at him and see him exactly how he wants them to. 

Junhui is curved along his back, hips pressed tight together and moving to the beat. 

He’s got his fingers holding Soonyoung close but he’s letting Soonyoung take the lead. He’s got just enough height on Soonyoung that he can feel his breath hot against the shell of his ear with every sway. 

The path from there to dragging Junhui back to his room is blurry and later Soonyoung will mainly remember nearly tripping over his feet in anticipation, saved only by their linked hands.

There’s a white board stuck to the outside of Soonyoung’s bedroom door with command strips that everyone else likes to vandalize. There’s a little cartoon tiger circled and crossed out courtesy of Wonwoo, a dick courtesy of Seokmin, with an added speech bubble courtesy of Jeonghan. 

Soonyoung pushes the door open without pause and is on Junhui before he can even close it behind him.

Wen Junhui is pretty. Soonyoung has eyes, he’d noticed the day he’d met him. This is different though - the way his eyelashes curl against his cheeks, the mole above his lip that’s like a pin in a map saying _here_ , how his mouth looks kissed pink. He’s beautiful. 

Soonyoung kisses him again. It’s easy not to overthink it when his head’s still swimming through waves of vodka and whatever Jeonghan put in tonight’s punch. 

Junhui pushes his hands up Soonyoung’s shirt, over the soft skin of his stomach. It feels like he’s setting little fires with the tips of his fingers everywhere they make contact. Soonyoung has the sudden thought that if any of his roommates had secret superpowers, it’d probably be Junhui.

“Bed.” Soonyoung breathes in the space between their mouths. “Please.”

They stumble backwards and when Junhui’s knees hit the edge of the bed he giggles, all teeth. Soonyoung can feel the vibration when he presses his mouth to Junhui’s throat.

“Take this off.” Junhui slides his hands under Soonyoung’s shirt again but this time keeps pushing, up and up. Soonyoung tugs it the rest of the way over his head. 

He rolls his hips down against Junhui’s thigh at the same time his hands reach for the fly of his jeans. 

“Want you.” Soonyoung kisses it into his mouth, against his jaw. It feels good to say it out loud, better when Junhui smiles catlike and tells him to get on his back.

Junhui settles himself between Soonyoung’s open legs and runs his hands over his bare chest, the thin layer of fat on this stomach. He undoes the button of Soonyoung’s pants and pulls them over his thighs.

It feels like he’s peeling Soonyoung open, layer by layer, like he wants to see what’s underneath. 

He seals his mouth against the skin just above the waistband of Soonyoung’s boxers, sucks until it blooms pink, and then works his way back up so Soonyoung can kiss him again.

Junhui’s hands are something else, Soonyoung learns that very quickly. Even just the curl of Junhui’s fingers around his cock has his whole body feeling hot.

“How do you feel…” Junhui twists his wrist, nuzzles his nose just under Soonyoung’s ear. “About fucking me?”

“Hmm,” Soonyoung pretends to think about it, even purses his lips for good measure. “Yeah, no, feel great about it. Feel very good about that.”

“Good.” Junhui punctuates it with another kiss. 

“Top drawer.”

Junhui reaches past his head and yanks the top drawer of Soonyoung’s nightstand open. He knows it’s a mess in there, the sound of a million different things rolling with the movement, but Junhui finds what he needs. 

“Do you want me to-?”

“I’ve got it.” Junhui says, breathless and pushing up on his knees so he can take off the rest of his clothes. “Just watch me.”

So Soonyoung does. He watches as Junhui pops the cap of the lube bottle, coats his own long fingers and rubs them together. He watches as Junhui leans forward and cages him in with one arm only to reach back with the other and finger himself open. His face pinches up as he slides in his second finger and he lets out this sigh that Soonyoung feels in his whole body.

There’s a mirror hanging from the back of his door and when Soonyoung tilts his head he can see the long line of Junhui’s body on top of him, the muscle of Junhui’s thighs around his hips. He can see the way his fingers crook and disappear inside him.

He slips in a third finger and bends forward to press his forehead against Soonyoung’s. Soonyoung props himself up on his elbows so he can kiss him through it.

Soonyoung runs a finger down Junhui’s stomach, wraps his hand lazily around Junhui’s cock until he’s less kissing him and more panting against his mouth.

“Ready. Please.” 

Soonyoung rolls a condom onto himself, takes the bottle of lube when Junhui presses it into his palm. He lines himself up and lets Junhui control the pace, sinking down until he’s fully seated in Soonyoung’s lap.

He rocks his hips slow at first, adjusting to the stretch. 

Soonyoung’s whole body feels hot. He grips his hands onto Junhui’s hips and plants his feet on the mattress as Junhui moves faster, faster.

He can’t stop moving his hands, wants to feel Junhui everywhere. He skates his palms over the taut muscle of his thighs, his stomach. Junhui tilts his head back around a moan.

Junhui’s hair is starting to get long in the back and when he leans down to lick into Soonyoung’s mouth, Soonyoung tangles his hands in it.

Soonyoung comes like that, Junhui’s mouth on his.

\---

Soonyoung wakes up in the morning to Junhui curled around his back, warm and solid. He’s not sure what he expected - empty sheets, maybe, to go about their days like they always did. He likes this better.

Junhui shifts in his sleep, nose brushing against the nape of Soonyoung’s neck as he snuggles in closer. Soonyoung turns in his arms to look at him.

He wakes slowly, one eye opening then the other. The light sliding in under Soonyoung’s blinds washes over him, catches in his hair and on the curve of his bare shoulder.

“Good morning.” Junhui says. His voice comes out rough and honey sweet.

“Morning.”

If Junhui was beautiful last night, cheeks flushed and Soonyoung’s name on his tongue, he is even more so now. Soonyoung reaches out without thinking and cradles his face in one hand, runs his thumb over the mole on Junhui’s cheek.

Junhui tilts his head and presses his lips to Soonyoung’s palm. “Good morning.” He says again, both eyes fully open this time.

“Is it gay to kiss the homies good morning?”

Junhui’s eyes crinkle at the corners. “Yeah, I think so.”

“Cool,” Soonyoung says. “Good.”

So maybe this all started as a bit, but the weight of Junhui’s arms around his waist is very real. When Soonyoung leans in and kisses him, that’s real too.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/gayjinho) // [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/gayjinho)


End file.
